


Family Man?

by geekpaws



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Courier is Lone Wanderer | Lone Wanderer is Courier, F/M, rated mature for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 11:26:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17283182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekpaws/pseuds/geekpaws
Summary: Wherein Benny dodges a proverbial bullet.





	Family Man?

Benny blinked a few times. "I don't believe it."

"That's what I said. Arcade finally told me that no matter how many times I asked him to repeat it, the information wouldn't change."

He ran his hand through his hair, sweeping it down to rub at his neck. "Honey baby...."

Honor laughed humorlessly. "Tell me about it."

Benny looked around aimlessly, then suddenly met her eyes again. "But you're all right?"

She did laugh now. "Of course I'm all right. Physically, anyway. Mentally...I'm kinda blasted away."

He pulled her toward him and pressed his forehead to hers. "You and me both, Pussycat."

"I would have thought this had happened to you before." She gave him a quick, flirty kiss.

He grinned and nuzzled her nose. "Aw, honey baby, I've been scrupulous...with everyone except you."

"Yeah...well, Arcade says nothing's foolproof."

He paused a few moments, gathering his thoughts and his nerve. "So...what do we do?"

"What do we do?" She put her hand on his cheek. "Are you kidding me? When I'm strapping on armor every other week and you're running the Tops, not to mention the city? And even if we had the time, where on earth would we find the inclination?" She grinned at him. "Julie's gonna see me tomorrow."

"Oh, thank fuck." He grinned back at her, beaming relief. He drew her back in and gave her a hard squeeze. "I knew you're perfect for me."

She giggled and burrowed further into his embrace. "Besides...I have enough trouble keeping up with you."

He tipped her sideways and rolled onto her, covering her with his body. "I do my best, Pussycat." He lowered his mouth to her throat, and together they abandoned coherent conversation.

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen a surprising number of stories casting Benny as a loving (if sometimes reluctant) father or father-figure, and they baffle me. This vignette arose from said bafflement. No offense intended to the authors who are writing those stories and pulling it off-- it can't be easy to paint a man like Benny as a willing father. But after spending so much time with the guy, so to speak, I just personally can't wrap my head around the idea of him wanting a kid. So...I explored it, and this is my take. :)


End file.
